1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of separation systems for separating subvehicles from missiles or spacecraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems have been used to separate subvehicles from a missile or spacecraft during flight. Among the mechanisms utilized in such systems have been all lock mechanisms, springs, inflatable bladders, severable clamping straps, and rotation of all or parts of the missile or spacecraft. Shortcomings of these methods have included undesirable heaviness, complexity, and large shock loads to the subvehicles, as well as difficulty in integrating with other systems. Therefore it would be advantageous to have improvements in this area.